Pirates: Treasure Hunt/Chapter 1
It was a sunny day over the skies of the Imperials' Sea, as the pirates held tight to their small raft. It held one of their most important prizes ever: The map to the treasure of the loot island. But, the problem was that these waters were very dangerous, with a Kraken, storms, and many Imperial patrollers. Both grabbed the raft tight, so that they would not be knocked off the small vessel by a rough or tall wave. It consisted of a crow's nest and a crate, with a few gems they had found on the island. As they floated over the sea, they found nothing. But up in the nest, the pirate refered to as "quickshot" spot the coast of a small island, with a skull rock at the top. It was the Loot Island! Progner paddled straight towards it, using all of his strength. The thought that treasure was so close made him jollier than a roger! They quickly landed, setting up a base camp and catupult to defend themselves against any Imperials. They slept well the night they arrived, dreaming of their riches and lives after they had found the treasure. But the truth was, they were commanded by Captain Brickbeard to find it, then immediately return to his ship. The next morning, they cooked some fish, got their map, and spoke to each other a bit. "Wow, weeks of searching, and we have to be returnin this loot to Brickbeard?" said Progner. "Aye, a pity it be. But at least we'll have some loot. You think we'll get some?" "Dunno," replied Progner. "I guess we'll find out soon." Meanwhile, Lt. De. Montfort stood aboard his rowboat, joining another soldier on a patrol, which was to circle right around Loot Island. "The island be small; it be easy to spot any pirates around there." said the soldier. "Yes, I am aware of this. I haven't patrolled the sea in years, though, myself." replied the lieutenant. As they headed for the island, the pirates were finding the treasure within a skull-shaped rock. They found a small cave in it, and an old hermit. "Why ye be here?" he asked. He was actually a cast-away pirate who had been stranded on the island for many years. After realizing who they were, he led them to the treasure. They had found it! But Imperials were coming. As they turned around, the Lieutenant was boarding the island dock, with a soldier. "Get off of this rock!" shouted a bold Progner. But the pirates were surrounded. "You're under arrest!" spoke the Imperial Soldier. Get ready to get in the boat! But the cast-away had secretly put the treasure aboard the raft, and called the pirates. They both took their swords and battled their way to their transport. They were escaping, getting away from the famed Lt. De. Montfort. But it wasn't over yet. The two Imperials got in their row-boat and left the cast-away on the island alone, without any treasure. Waves were crashing against the island, with even bigger ones being made farther out. The raft met a large wave, with no time to hop over it. So they held on, and pushed straight through it, while the two Imperials chased through. But the treasure had fallen out and floated right to the Lieutenant's boat. They immediately grabbed it, and turned away. They had everything they needed, and were safe. But Progner and "Quickshot" were holding on, forgetting about the treasure. And lo! It was gone. They turned back towards Brickbeard's large vessel, clearly seen in the distance. They knew he would be furious. Category:Chapters Category:Pirates Category:Pirates: Treasure Hunt